


Upstaged

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied Sex Trafficking, M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a strip club stage with Dick’s name on it. It’s just a matter of how he got there.</p><p>(Originally posted June 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upstaged

“You can not be serious,” Tim sighed over the clothing laying on his bed.

Behind him, Dick chuckled. “Of course I am. And don't look so horrified, little brother,” he replied. He pushed off of the wall and stepped over to the bed. “It's all for the Mission.”

Tim sighed again. “Can't you do this one alone?” He asked.

“Tim, you know that the man has been targeting younger males. If you aren't there, it won't matter what I do.” Dick reached down a lifted up one piece of the outfit, if it could even be called that. “Please, from the data, he prefers the shy kind.”

Tim couldn't stop the blush that crossed his cheeks. “I am not shy,” he mumbled.

Dick arched an eyebrow. “Of course not, little brother.” He reached down and lightly patted Tim's backside. At the little squeak he received, he chuckled again. “Of course not.” He dropped the garment. “Now get dressed. We're going to be late.”

 

Recently, the streets of Gotham had been plagued by a ring of human traffickers. The ring had been taking young men off of the streets and using their bodies to earn money. Their leader was a boisterous man who wasn't afraid to let the world know what he was doing. He owned a small strip club in South Gotham creatively titled Little Angels. He didn't care who knew what he was doing. There wasn't anyone out there who could stop him.

Toni Basolini was, after all, the son of a vast mafia family and if got into trouble, his father and all their hired guns could do something about it.

There was only one problem. Not even Vincent Basolini wanted to call down the wrath of the Dark Knight. No matter what his son wanted, he wasn't going to cross that line.

Not that his son seemed to know that.

So, when the two newest boys arrived at the club through the back entrance, Toni didn't expect anything to go wrong. In fact, when he saw them enter, he felt things were going to go very, very right.

“You two are my little angels,” he said, reaching forward to trail his hand down the thinner one's throat. At the touch, the little one twitched and looked like he wanted to pull away. “Don't be shy. Uncle Toni will make everything better.” He smiled a sacchrine sweet expression. He glanced at the older one. “You're not normally the age we take in.”

A glittering smile pulled over Dick's face. “We come as a set,” he said gently. “My brother and I.”

“You're brothers?” Toni asked, glancing between the two. Apart from the hair and eye color he wouldn't have called it. The older one was thick with muscle in an entirely sexual way, all grace and length. The little one that he still had his hand on was thin and delicate, like he would break as soon as someone kissed him.

Toni's thumb twirled gentle circles around Tim's throat, warming the skin there. “I'll take you both. Get upstage. The show starts soon.”

Tim followed after Dick. The older male reached back and grabbed his hand in a comforting gesture.

“What did he mean show?” Tim hissed, hurrying to keep up, but it was hard in heels.

Dick glanced over his shoulder. “Little brother, this is a strip club. What do you think?” He jerked his arm slightly, to stop Tim from running into a barely clad woman.

“I thought we were just going to be out on the floor, serving drinks,” Tim whispered, pushing himself close to Dick so they could get around a corner.

Dick laughed. “Please. If I bothers you, I'll do the show. You can hang out in the back.”

“And do what?”

There was a pause, then Dick shrugged. “Look adorable?” He smirked when Tim glared. “Just like that.”

“Are you the new guys?” A voice barked at them. A serious man with grey streaked hair was stomping toward them. “Which one of you knows the pole?” He demanded, stopping in front of them.

Dick straightened. “I do, sir.”

“Good, get out there.” He pointed to a small opening to his left. There was a small set of stairs leading to a stage covered in glitter and hot pink lighting. “You start when the music starts.”

Dick nodded. Releasing Tim's hand he moved with a confidence that no man in heels and a g-string should have. He winked once at Tim before disappearing onto the stage.

“And who are you?”

Tim jerked and looked back at the man. Without Dick he felt even more exposed. His hands dropped down to cover his lacy dark blue (Nightwing blue, Dick had commented because he had a sick mind), panties. “I'm his partner,” he said, tilting his head toward the stage.

The man stared at him. “You can join for the second act. For now, go to Mr. Toni. I'm sure he wants to see you.” He pushed Tim's shoulder and started to guide him to Mr. Toni.

The mafia son had a small booth all to himself in the darkest corner of the club. He sat with his back to the wall and looked out across the place. Whether for enjoyment or safety, it was perfectly fine to assume both. When Tim arrived with the grey haired man, Toni was already surrounded by beautiful women and men. But, as soon as he saw Tim, he pushed the woman away from himself and gestured for the young man to sit there instead.

Tim glanced back at the stage before sitting.

Dick was doing his job with grace and ease. His body flexed and twisted around the pole in a way that might actually make people jealous. He winked and smiled at all the right people. His long legs curled around the metal, pulling him far off of the ground. When he spotted Tim, he shot the teen a brilliant smile before continuing on with the show.

Tim had been staring long enough that Toni had to grab his waist and pull him down onto Toni's wide lap. He couldn't stop the squeak that left him.

Toni laughed. “Your brother is good,” he commented, his hand sliding down Tim's back to play with the lacy of his panties. “But, you're cuter.” His breath ghosted over his shoulder. His other hand rested on his hip, as if to keep him in place, or play, Tim couldn't tell.

The two male's watched Dick preform for some time. Or at least, Tim watched, while Toni played. His hands were constantly wandering and teasing. He could feel a hard length pushing against his spine. It was taking all of Tim's concentration to not react to him. But, he wanted nothing more than to spin around and break the man's nose.

Finally, the music slowed and the gray haired man returned. “It's your turn, kid,” he said, pointing toward the stage.

Tim swallowed and felt a brief flash of relief when Toni let him go. Only, a wave of sickness followed when he thought about where he had to go next.

Slowly, carefully, he made his way to the stage. Dick was laying on his side, watching him move. So was the rest of the club, apparently. When he finally made it to the stage it was taking all his will power to not throw up.

Dick shifted and held a hand out to him. “Come on, little brother,” he cooed.

Hesitantly, Tim pulled himself up onto the stage. Before he could think to do something else, Dick grabbed his arm and pulled him down on top of him. Tim landed strangely on Dick's chest, his face buried in the others shoulder. He felt Dick wrap a leg around his thigh and pull him closer.

“What're you doing?” He hissed.

Dick chuckled, his face brilliant. “Stop thinking so much and just do,” he replied. Dick pressed Tim close and rocked the both of them.

Tim's eyes flew wide and his cheeks lit up in a bright flush. His hands came up to rest on Dick's shoulders and tightened reflectively. He could almost forget about the crowd, so long as Dick didn't stop moving like that.

“Dance with me,” Dick whispered, pushing Tim back onto his knees and following him up. With more hip movement than standing required, Dick got the both of them to their feet. Turning Tim toward the audience, Dick moved behind him and wrapped his arms around Tim's chest. Tim's hands came up to clutch at his arms. “Don't worry, I'm right here,” he whispered.

Tim closed his eyes and tried not to think about all the people staring at him. As the music started to build back up, Dick moved their bodies together, swaying and rocking their hips in time.

“Move your hands up over my head,” Dick whispered into his ear.

Not knowing what else to do, he moved his hands. As soon as he did, Dick moved his hands down Tim's body. His fingers teasing over the same places Toni had, until they finally rested over Tim's lace covered hips. Their bodies moved and twisted. There wasn't a single person in the club who wasn't watching them. They had never seen two dancers so totally in sync. Dick and Tim moved entirely too sensually.

Feeling bold, Dick forced Tim to bend his knees and together, they swayed their way to the floor and slowly, always slowly, back up. The entire time their hips rolled and rocked. Tim's heart pounded so hard, Dick could feel it, but so long as Tim kept acting, he wasn't worried.

He saw a flash of black in the far corner of the room. From Tim's sudden tension, he had seen it too.

Dick looked at the audience between Tim's neck and arm and winked.

The next morning, the news cheerfully told them that Batman had, single handedly, taken down Gotham's largest human trafficking ring. Dick sat in his apartment with Tim curled up next to him. It was a Saturday and Bruce was always willing to let Tim visit Dick on the weekend.

“Single handedly,” Tim snorted.

Dick laughed. “I have got to get you back in those lacy panties, Timbo,” he said, rubbing the teens back. He got a pillow to the face in return.


End file.
